


Coming Home

by starspangledsprocket



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1937148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspangledsprocket/pseuds/starspangledsprocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After two weeks away on a mission, Steve comes home to his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a-less-ordinary-life (ALessOrdinaryLife)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALessOrdinaryLife/gifts).



> This is for the beautiful a-less-ordinary-life for her birthday, and includes my OC, Lily :)

Since Lily and Peter had been born, Steve and Tony had tried their very best to never be away from them. If there was an Avengers call, they made sure that at least one, if not both, of them stayed behind to look after the kids. But every once in a while, Tony went away on business, or Steve went off on a covert mission, and they had to say goodbye.

Steve had been in Siberia for the past two weeks, staking out a supposed HYDRA base there, and, by the end of the mission, he was more than ready to return to his family. He had photos of them in his wallet, of course, but that didn't come close to holding his babies in his arms, or having Tony curl against his chest at night. Because of the nature of the mission, he hadn't even been able to call to hear their voices, and he couldn't wait to get home to them.

He'd resorted to blowing up the base, and had a couple of shrapnel wounds that he was probably going to have to get seen to, but all he was thinking about as he climbed into the Quinjet was touching straight down on the top of Stark tower and going to his family. He thought about calling ahead to tell them he was coming home, but decided against it. He wanted to see the kid's look of joy, and Tony's surprised grin.

It was a long, twelve hour flight, half of which he spent patching himself up with the crappy first aid kit while the Quinjet was on autopilot. He thought about trying to take a nap, but the remaining adrenaline pumping through his veins (as well as his caution around the autopilot in general) won out, and he settled back into the pilot's seat to drive.

The time was 2:30pm when he finally set down on top of Stark tower, and he could have cried with happiness. The kids didn't immediately come running out to meet him as he disembarked, but that was okay; Tony didn't like them running around on the roof because the railings weren't great.

“JARVIS?” he called as he stepped through the doors and into the penthouse. “Where are Tony and the kids?”

“ _On the forty second floor, Commander. Sir was called into the office.”_

Ah, fantastic. That meant that the kids were probably driving him to distraction while he was trying to work. Well, enter Steve.

Running a damp towel over himself and changing quickly (deciding he'd shower properly after he'd seen them), he hopped into the elevator and made his way down to the forty second floor. Pepper met him with a bit of a harried smile and a hug.

“How are they?” he asked, following her towards Tony's office.

“From what I've heard, the kids have been perfectly well behaved,” she replied, rolling her eyes. “It's Tony that's been his usual, childish self.”

“I'm sure that's not -”

Steve's sentence froze in his throat as he stepped into Tony's office. It was little Peter sat at the desk in a little suit, happily banging away at the keyboard of Tony's computer, while Tony and Lily sat off to the side at the kiddie table they had bought. Lily was dressed in the princess costume they had bought her last Christmas, and even Tony – dressed in his usual business garb – had a plastic crown on his head as he set up a plastic tea set for them.

“Papa!” Peter was the first to squeal, throwing his arms up in the air in excitement. Lily and Tony jerked up – Tony halfway through pouring real tea into Lily's little teacup – and they both grinned.

“I'll leave you to it,” Pepper smiled, and then disappeared back to her desk.

“Steve, you're home!” Tony laughed, getting to his feet and scooping Peter up on his way over to hug him. “God, you could have called -”

“And miss out on this?” Steve laughed, plucking the four year old out of Tony's arms. “Hey, baby! Were you good for Daddy while I was away?”

“Uh-huh,” Peter nodded, wrapping his pudgy little arms around Steve's neck. “Miss'd yuh, Papa.”

“Aw, honey, I missed you guys, too,” he replied, smiling as he kissed the little boy's cheek. “And where's my princess?”

Lily came running, tripping over the edge of her dress more than once, and threw her arms around Steve's legs. “Here I am!”

“Sure are,” Steve grinned, crouching down and putting Peter back on the ground so he could throw his arms around them both. “I missed you so, so much, babies.”

“And what about me?” Tony pouted, made all the more adorable by the crown still resting on his head.

“I guess I missed you, too,” he grinned, standing back up again as the kids went back to playing. “I guess I missed you a lot, actually.”

Tony was smiling softly as he stepped into Steve's arms, and leaned up on his tiptoes to kiss him softly. “I missed you, too.”

Steve kissed him a few more times, enjoying the feel of Tony is his arms again, before he pulled away to look at the kids. “So, what're you guys doing?”

“Peter's the boss of the company today,” Tony told him. “I'm just King Daddy, having tea and cake with my princess.”

“Of course you are,” Steve laughed. Leaning into Tony's side, he whispered, “Pete's not going to break your computer, is he?”

“Nah,” Tony shook his head. “I opened an Excel document for him to play around with. He's having fun.”

“And if you're King Daddy, and Lily's a princess, what does that make me?” he asked, raising his voice a little for Lily to hear.

“You're a knight, Papa,” Lily told him, as though it were obvious. “Y'protect the kingdom.”

“Of course,” Steve nodded. “Well, this knight could really use some tea right now. Can I join your tea party, princess?”

Lily sighed exaggeratedly. “S'pose so.”

With a grin, Steve took the hobby horse that Tony held out to him and sat down on one of the ridiculously tiny chairs with it perched between his legs.

“Boss Petey, do you want some tea?” Tony asked, sitting down next to Lily.

“No. S'yucky.”

“Well, do you want some cake?”

Peter seemed to think more carefully about that, and then leaned over to press a couple of buttons on Tony's company phone. “Auntie Pepper, cancel duh four 'clock 'pointment. Dere's cake.”

There was an audible, fond sigh over the phone (and Tony looked a little mollified at the fact that Peter had actually managed to get through to Pepper's office), before she replied, “Okay, boss. Enjoy your cake.”

“'Kay,” Peter called. “Bye, Auntie Pepper!”

He hit a few more buttons on the phone and then pushed away from the desk to climb down from his chair.

“I wanna sit wid Knight Papa,” he called, toddling over to crawl onto Steve's lap. “Choc'lit cake pwees.”

Steve sat back, Peter resting happily on his lap, and watched as his family interacted. He hated going away on missions, sure, but if it meant that he got to come back to this, he would gladly pay his dues. 

 


End file.
